


Hair

by natashasbanner



Series: 30 Days of Bruce/Natasha Fluff [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Bruce and Natasha spend the first warm night of the season talking in their hammock.





	Hair

“I liked it,” Bruce blurted out loud one night. 

The weather was finally nice enough to get some use out of their impressive backyard so he and Natasha were laying together in the hammock that had taken an embarrassing amount of time to set up. 

“You liked what?” Natasha asked, turning her head to look at him. 

“Nothing, nevermind,” he said. His cheeks warmed and he was glad for the low light coming from the back porch to hide his embarrassment. 

“Bruce,” she said and he didn’t have to see her to know her eyebrow was raised at him, unimpressed. 

“I was just thinking,” he admitted, bringing a hand up to run his fingers through her hair. The blonde strands looked white against his fingers in the moonlight. 

“Thinking about what?” she questioned, moving a little to get the hammock swinging again. 

Bruce cleared his throat, she wasn’t going to let this go. 

“I liked your new look,” he muttered quietly, hoping she would drop it. 

She was quiet for a long time and Bruce cursed himself for making things awkward. His mind had been wandering as the slow swing of the lulled him to sleep. Somehow his train of thought had ended up on his return to Earth. How disorienting it had been to wake up to two men with magic pointed at him and then being immediately thrust into another battle. He thought of how it had felt to see Natasha again and how he’d never expected for her too look so different and yet the same as he remembered.

After everything was said and done, Tony made endless jokes about the Blonde Widow and she’d dyed it back to the vibrant red a few months later. Bruce realized he’d never told her he’d liked it and apparently in his sleepy state his brain decided to just tell her now. 

Natasha let out a short laugh eventually and Bruce felt her eyes on him. 

“It’s not so new anymore,” she said, her smirk evident in her voice. “But thank you.” 

He brought his hand up to cover his face, feeling more embarrassed than when she was quiet. 

“Why do you bring it up?” she asked, running her fingers over his chest. 

Bruce sighed. “I don’t know. I didn’t mean to,” he answered honestly. 

“Just thinking?” 

“Yeah,” Bruce said. “‘I don’t know. There was so much going on then, the little things didn’t seem that important.” 

She rolled until she was laying on top of him and rested her chin on his chest. 

“Like what?” 

“The new hair, obviously” he answered, honestly, “and you carried yourself differently, I guess.” 

Natasha hummed thoughtfully, quiet again. 

“You seemed unsteady,” she said. “And a little greyer.” 

Bruce chuckled. “I was still trying to catch up.” 

He’d been on shaky footing through the entire showdown with Thanos, still trying to come to terms with being stuck in the Hulk for over two years. It had taken a long time after to feel like himself again. 

She tilted her head. “What about now?” 

He smiled. “I’m doing all right now, I think.” 

Natasha lifted her head and Bruce saw the shadow of a smirk on her face. 

“Can I be honest with you?” she asked and Bruce’s heart skipped a beat. 

He swallowed, but nodded his head. “Of course.” 

“I prefer your curls over the clean shaven look,” she said. 

He sighed and laughed, relieved. 

“Even the beard?” 

She reached up scratch at the short beard he’d grown through the winter. 

“Especially the beard,” she said.

Bruce started twirling a strand of her hair around his finger. “What if I said I liked Blonde Widow better?” 

She gave him an unimpressed look and batted his hand away. “I’ll buy a wig.”

Bruce raised his eyebrows and smirked. She just laughed and shook her head.

“Do you know how hard it is to maintain bleached hair on the run?” 

“I can’t say that I do,” he chuckled. “But I was joking. I wouldn’t care if you were bald, I want you, Tasha.” 

Her smile was softer when he looked at her again. 

“You’re a big softie,” she whispered and kissed his chest. “My big softie,” she added. 

Bruce smiled and held her tight. She scooted up his body to give him a proper kiss on the lips. 

“How are we going to get out of this hammock?” he asked when she pulled away. The thought had been in the back of his head since they fumbled into it. 

“I don’t know,” she said, sliding her finger down his cheek. “Right now, I don’t really care.” 

She kissed him again, long a sweet and any thought of moving vanished from his mind for a long time. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you want more of these two, find me on tumblr @natashasbanner


End file.
